Devices that are used to adjust rollers in a printing machine are known from DE 102 44 043 A1. Each end of a roller, that exerts contact pressure on an adjacent rotational body, is seated in a support bearing having a roller mount that is capable of radial travel. Each support bearing is being equipped with multiple actuators that act on the roller and which can be pressurized with a pressure medium. A roller that can be displaced in this manner is also engaged, for example, against a forme cylinder.
From DE 38 25 517 A1, a device for engaging and for disengaging rollers, and for adjusting inking unit and dampening unit rollers in a printing machine is known. A stored-program controller automatically regulates the positioning of an inking or a dampening roller relative to a fixed distribution roller by the use of an input, preset adjustment pressure. The stored-program controller issues a positioning command to an electrically activated actuator, and the actuator, which is configured as a direct current motor, transmits the positioning command to the positioning element, wherein that positioning element is responsible for mechanically adjusting the inking roller or the dampening roller. The electrically activated actuator, and the positioning element are arranged in a roller lock of the adjustable inking or dampening unit roller. With the device known from DE 38 25 517 A1, a remote adjustment of the inking or the dampening rollers is possible. Beginning with an initial position for the adjustable inking or dampening rollers, for different production types, adjustment values for other positions can be stored in the stored-program controller. Thus, the adjustment values for the inking or the dampening rollers are based upon the selected production type, with pre-set adjustment values for the different positions being determined based upon specific production types by the stored-program controller, by the use of a program.
WO 03/049946 A2 and the subsequently published WO 2004/028810 A1 disclose methods for operating an inking unit or dampening unit of a printing machine. In the inking unit or in the dampening unit, at least three rollers or cylinders are provided, which can be placed against one another, thereby forming at least two adjacent roller strips. At least one of the rollers is seated in a machine frame such that it can be displaced relative to the other rollers. The displaceably seated roller is pressed into the gap between the adjacent rollers, with a degree of force that is adjustable in terms of its magnitude and its direction, in order to allow the variable adjustment of the respective contact pressure in the two roller strips.